Final Fantasy XIII: Original Soundtrack
''Final Fantasy XIII: Original Soundtrack '' is the complete soundtrack for the Japanese version of Final Fantasy XIII. Vocals were performed by Sayuri Sugawara for the theme songs "Kimi ga Iru Kara" and "Eternal Love". The Warsaw National Philharmonic Orchestra performed on the soundtrack. Track List Disc One (49:27) #"Prelude to FINAL FANTASY XIII" (FINAL FANTASY XIII プレリュード, Pureryūdo) - 2:55 #"FINAL FANTASY XIII - The Promise" (FINAL FANTASY XIII ～誓い～, FINAL FANTASY XIII ~Chikai~) - 1:33 #"The Thirteen Day" (第13日, Daijūsannichi) - 0:54 #"Defiers of Fate" (運命への反逆, Unmei e no hangyaku) - 2:24 #"Saber's Edge" (ブレイズエッジ, Bureizuejji) - 3:14 #"The Hanged Edge" (封鎖区画ハングドエッジ, Fūsa Kukaku Hangudoejji) - 3:26 #"Those For the Purge" (パージされる者たち, Pāji-sareru Mono Tachi) - 3:05 #"The Warpath Home" (帰るための戦い, Kaeru Tameno Tatakai) - 3:32 #"The Pulse Fal'Cie" (下界のファルシ, Parusu no Farushi) - 1:13 #"Face It Later" (逃げてもいいの, Nigete mo Ī no - 0:55 #"Snow's Theme" (スノウのテーマ, Sunō no Tēma - 3:48 #"The Vestige" (異跡, Iseki) - 2:48 #"Ragnarok (ラグナロク, Ragunaroku - 3:47 #"In the Sky That Night" (あの日の空, Ano Hi no Sora) - 1:24 #"Promised Eternity" (永遠の誓い, Eien no Chikai) - 2:24 #"Eternal Love (Short Version) - 3:27 #"Lake Bresha" (ビルジ湖, Biruji-ko) - 4:11 #"The Pulse L'Cie" (下界のルシたち, Parusu no Rushi-tachi) - 1:37 #"Eidolons" (召喚獣, Shōkanjū) - 2:50 Disc Two (55:50) #"Blinded By Light" (閃光, Senkō) - 2:55 #"Glory's Fanfare" (栄光のファンファーレ, Eikō no Fanfāre) - 0:08 #"Battle Results" (バトルリザルト, Batoru Rizaruto) - 1:15 #"A Brief Respite" (つかのまの安息, Tsukanoma no Ansoku) - 2:08 #"Cavalry Theme" (騎兵隊のテーマ, Kiheitai no Tēma) - 2:38 #"Escape" (脱出, Dasshutsu) - 1:59 #"Crash Landing" (撃墜, Gekitsui) - 1:04 #"Daddy's Got the Blues" (アフロブルース, Afuro Burūsu) - 4:28 #"The Vile Peaks" (遺棄領域ヴァイルピークス, Iki Ryōiki Vairu Pīkusu) - 3:02 #"Lightning's Theme" (ライトニングのテーマ, Raitoningu no Tēma) - 2:26 #"Sazh's Theme" (サッズのテーマ, Sazzu no Tēma) - 3:25 #"March of the Dreadnoughts" (ドレッドノート大爆進！, Doreddonōto Daibakushin!) - 2:31 #"The Gapra Whitewood" (ガプラ樹林, Gapura Jurin) - 2:45 #"Tension in the Air" (緊迫, Kinpaku) - 3:28 #"Forever Fugitives" (果てなき疾走, Hatenaki Shissō) - 1:50 #"The Sunleth Waterscape" (サンレス水郷, Sanresu Suigō) - 3:46 #"Lost Hope" (見失った希望, Miushinatta Kibō) - 2:58 #"To Hunt L'Cie" (ルシ狩り作戦, Rushi Kari Sakusen) - 2:40 #"No Way to Live" (希望なき闘争, Kibōnaki Tōsō) - 2:04 #"Sustained by Hate" (恩讐の果て, Onshū no Hate) - 2:38 #"The Pulse L'Cie" (グラン=パルスのルシ, Guran-Parusu no Rushi) - 4:12 #"Serah's Theme" (セラのテーマ, Sera no Tēma) - 1:30 Disc Three (1:03:28) #"Can't Catch A Break" (父ちゃん奮闘だぁ!, Tō-chan Funtō dā!) - 5:20 #"PSICOM" - 1:02 #"Hope's Theme" (ホープのテーマ, ''Hōpu no Tēma) - 3:30 #"This is Your Home" (おまえの家はここだ, Omae no Ie wa Koko da) - 2:16 #"Atonement" (償い, Tsugunai) - 4:24 #"Vanille's Theme" (ヴァニラのテーマ, Vanira no Tēma) - 3:00 #"The Final Stage" (刻限, Kokugen) - 0:42 #"The Pompa Sancta" (ポンパ・サンクタ, Ponpa Sankuta) - 2:12 #"Nautilus" (歓楽都市ノーチラス, Kanraku Toshi Nōchirasu) - 4:58 #"Chocobos of Cocoon - Chasing Dreams" (コクーンdeチョコボ～夢をみようよ～, Cokūn de Chokobo ~Yume o Miyō yo~) - 2:57 #"Feast of Betrayal" (偽りの饗宴, Itsuwari no Kyōen) - 3:17 #"Eidolons on Parade" (夢の終わり, Yume no Owari) - 3:36 #"Test of the L'Cie" (ルシの試練, Rushi no Shiren) - 2:23 #"All the World Against Us" (世界の敵, Sekai no Teki) - 1:16 #"Game Over" (ゲームオーバー, Gēmu Ōbā) - 1:15 #"Primarch Dysley" (聖府代表ダイスリー, Seifu Daihyō Daisurī) - 3:03 #"Fighting Fate" (宿命への抗い, Unmei e no Arai) - 2:28 #"Separate Paths" (ルシたちの想い, Rushi-tachi no Omoi) - 2:42 #"Setting You Free" (継ぎゆく意志, Tsugiyuku Ishi) - 2:17 #"Desperate Struggle" (死闘, Shitō) - 3:49 #"Mysteries Abound" (神秘, Shinpi) - 2:41 #"Will to Fight" (Choose to Fight) - 4:20 Disc Four (1:15:21) #"Fang's Theme" (ファングのテーマ, Fangu no Tēma) - 3:38 #"Terra Incognita" (異境大陸グラン=パルス, Iki Dairiku Guran-Parusu) - 2:18 #"The Archylte Steppe" (アルカキルティ大平原, Arukakiruti Daiheigen) - 4:25 #"Chocobos of Pulse" (パルスdeチョコボ, Parusu de Chokobo) - 4:18 #"The Yaschas Massif" (ヤシャス山, Yashasu San) - 2:11 #"Memories of Happier Days" (優しい思い出, Yasashī Omoide) - 3:13 #"Sulyya Springs" (スーリヤ湖, Sūriya Mizūmi) - 3:25 #"Taejin's Tower" (テージンタワー, Tējin Tawā) - 3:08 #"Dust to Dust" (色のない世界, Iro no nai Sekai) - 3:49 #"The Road Home" (帰郷, Kikyō) - 1:07 #"Start Your Engines" (カウントダウン, Kauntodaun) - 3:23 #"Eden Under Seige" (動乱のエデン, Dōran no Eden) - 2:33 #"The Cradle Will Fall" (終焉の揺籃, Shūen no Yōran) - 3:58 #"Born Anew" (降誕, Kōtan) - 2:59 #"Sinful Hope" (罪深き希望, Tsumibukaki Kibō) - 3:44 #"Fabula Nova Crystallis" (ファブラ・ノヴァ・クリスタリス, Fabura Nova Kurisutarisu) - 2:40 #"FINAL FANTASY XIII - Miracles (FINAL FANTASY XIII　～奇跡～, FINAL FANTASY XIII ~Kiseki~) - 2:49 #"Focus" (使命, Shimei) - 2:21 #"Nascent Requiem" (生誕のレクイエム, Seitan no Rekuiemu) - 5:03 #"Determination" (決意, Ketsui) - 3:22 #"Kimi ga Irukara (Long Version)" (君がいるから (Long Version)) - 6:22 #"Ending Credits" (エンディングロール, Endingu Rōru) - 4:42 Limited Edition The limited edition of the soundtrack is packed with a special box case. It contains an artbook of the game character's CG and illustrations. There is also a fifth disc which is the Drama CD on Final Fantasy XIII Episode Zero: Promise, voiced by the voice actors and actresses of each character in the game. This drama CD focuses on the first story called "Encounter". The Final Fantasy XIII Limited Collectors Edition, which was exclusive to PAL territories, included a selection of the composer's favourite tracks, complete with his own comments and notes on each track. It was supplied in a slipcase with a sans-serif fonted XIII, which had the depictation of Lightning on the cover. It is titled Original Sound Collection. Music samples See Also *"My Hands" *Final Fantasy XIII: Original Soundtrack PLUS Links *Official Japanese Site *[http://vgmdb.net/album/15980 VGMdb - Final Fantasy XIII Original Soundtrack] Category:Final Fantasy XIII Soundtracks Category:Albums Category:Articles With Videos: Music